themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela DuPre
]] Angela DuPre is a former gate agent at Liston Airport. She was the first of two people, the other being Monique Waters, to witness the plane full of missing children in time appear. She worked for Sky Trails Air for one day, the day of the incident; she was laid off afterward and was told by the FBI to never speak of it again. During most of The Missing Series, she is the only adult from the twenty-first century to know about time travel. She appears in Found, Sent, Caught, Revealed, and Redeemed; serving as the protagonist during the prologue of Found. ''Before The Missing The prologue of ''Found ''is told from Angela's point of view. While working her first ever shift at Sky Trails Air, Angela witnesses a plane appear at her gate (2B), despite there being no scheduled arrivals. She is told by Monique, her supervisor, to help its passengers deplane when she sees the words on the plane ''Tachyon Travel morph into Sky Trails Air. When nobody appears in the jetway, Angela boards the plane and discovers thirty-six babies left unattended, whom she helps unload off and into the airport. Later, she and other witnesses are interrogated by James Reardon of the FBI. While the other witnesses agree to deny the event due to pressure from both the FBI and Sky Trails Air, Angela herself refuses to. Consequently, she is deemed "delusional and prone to hallucinations and unfit to work at Sky Trails", resulting in her being removed from her position at the company. Despite this, the company must still pay her through monthly disability paychecks, something which continues even after they went out of business a few years after the incident. Angela would spend the next thirteen years living alone and unemployed. During this time, Angela became extremely paranoid of other people thinking she is crazy, specifically being afraid of using a phone due to her belief that the government might be listening. Determined to figure out what truly happened that night at the airport, she spends most of her money from the monthly disability paychecks on physics books; specifically studying tachyons and the possibility of time travel after briefly witnessing the words Tachyon Travel on the plane. ''The Missing Series Found Chip receives a strange, unsigned letter telling him to meet at the Liston Public Library on October 7. Katherine immediately assumes Angela sent this, due to her seeming "regretful" after telling Chip "I can't talk to you. Don't call me ever again." when he called her. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip travel to the library and meet Angela who reveals it was indeed her who sent the letter. She tells them about her experience seeing the plane appear, and the events that happened afterward. She also tells them she believes the event was caused by time travel, which Jonah and Chip reject. Their meeting is interrupted when a violent man appears and attempts to attack them; however he is held off by another man. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip escape the room through a window, and later see Angela disappear in thin air. Angela later appears in the Time Cave with JB (the man who protected her and the children at the library), where Gary and Hodge have taken the Missing Children in an attempt to kidnap them. Jonah asks her where she went when she disappeared from the library three weeks ago and a shocked Angela replies by telling him that happened "earlier this afternoon" for her, implying she traveled through time. Angela also convinces Jonah, Katherine, and Chip to trust JB as opposed Gary and Hodge, claiming the former is "sincere"; which turns out to be the right decision. Sent Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Alex return to the Time Cave from 1485 after restoring the latter two's pasts. Angela, still in the time cave with the other Missing Children, asks Jonah and Katherine what happened to them and why they are so dirty when they were seemingly only gone for an instant. She also meets Hadley Correo for the first time, and it is hinted that they both have feelings for each other. Caught After time freezes, Angela finds Jonah and Katherine at their school and drives them to Chip's house. She mentions that the Time Agency gave her an Elucidator to keep an eye on the Missing Children. Upon arrival at Chip's house, Jonah and Katherine disappear to 1903. After they return, Angela drives them back to school as time unfreezes and later joins them in the Time Hollow with JB, Hadley, and Emily to see what Mileva Einstein did with the Elucidator Jonah gave her. Risked Angela does not appear in ''Risked, but has a significant impact on its plot, as Gavin stole her Elucidator and used it to release Gary and Hodge from Time Prison and also to send Jonah Katherine, Chip, Daniella, and himself to 1918. In the epilogue, Daniella mentions to Gavin and Jonah that Angela agreed to take in Leonid Sednev and Maria Romanova, who were rescued from the execution of the Russian Imperial Family. ''Revealed Like Jonah's parents and the other adults in his neighborhood, Angela and JB are unaged into teenagers for unknown reasons. Due to their lack of an Elucidator, Angela and JB drive Jonah and his sedated parents to the time cave as an alternative means of traveling through time. Eventually, JB finds a way to travel to 1932, the year Charles Lindbergh's son was kidnapped, but Jonah isn't able to join them. While in 1932, JB's childhood schizophrenia returns due to his unaging and he is accused of murdering Charles Lindbergh III. Meanwhile, in an attempt to convince Charles Lindbergh that Jonah is his son, Gary and Hodge steal Jonah from the time cave and send him to 1932 where the two of them are with Lindbergh. Jonah manages to escape with an unaged baby Katherine, whom Lindbergh previously kidnapped, and travels to the scene of the time crash at the airport. At the airport, Jonah gives a letter to the past, still-employed Angela, promising to explain things in thirteen years, and more importantly, instructing her to bring an Elucidator with her on the day she unages. Jonah eventually returns to 1932 and reunites with the present-day Angela, who tells him she and JB have been there for five months. The two were able to survive without money by using the Elucidator she secretly had all along due to Jonah's letter, to turn invisible and steal food. Angela and Jonah then take the mentally ill JB back to the time cave where they discover Gary and Hodge's plot of using Charles Lindbergh to fly all the Missing Children to the future to finish the task they failed at during the time crash. Jonah travels alone to convince Lindbergh not to trust Gary and Hodge, after Angela's Elucidator claimed she couldn't join him, due to her having lived through the Time Crash in all the dimensions of time created by Gary and Hodge. Jonah eventually succeeds and Lindbergh unages Gary and Hodge into babies instead of harming the Missing Children. While Jonah and Jordan are meeting for the first time, Angela returns to Jonah's house with his parents from the time cave. Despite JB being returned to his correct age, the three of them are still teenagers. Redeemed Angela, along with Jonah, Katherine, JB, and Chip, try to explain time travel to Jordan and the Skidmore parents. However, Jordan angrily rejects their explanation and impulsively sends his entire family to the future, leaving behind a worried JB, Angela and Chip in the Skidmore's kitchen. After Jordan and Kevin reage all the adults, Jordan brings JB, Angela, Chip, and his family to Interchronological Rescue headquarters to defeat Curtis Rathbone, the CEO. Though Rathbone seemingly wins when he freezes them all, he is killed by an Elucidator that Second secretly rigged. Angela appears in the epilogue of ''Redeemed, where it is shown she is now friends with Linda and Michael Skidmore. She also announces that she and Hadley are getting married in the twenty-first century and the two of them are adopting Baby Gary and Baby Hodge, in addition to Leonid and Maria whom she previously adopted. Description She is described as a tall, well dressed, African American woman. When she talks she knows people won't believe her. Angela is extremely paranoid about being recorded by the FBI, most notably refusing to use phones or any other devices that transmit voices due to their "range". JB stated that in original time, Angela was supposed to marry a plumber and have five children. Appearances * Found (Book One, Protagonist during prologue) * Sent (Book Two) * Caught (Book Five) * Revealed (Book Seven) * Redeemed (Book Eight) Category:Found Category:Revealed Category:Supporting Character